Prongs & Padfoot
by SargeRowling
Summary: Varios drabbles shipper JPSB ;)
1. Y pasó

Disclaimer A JK Rowling pertenecen los personajes y lugares Oo. Sólo es mía la trama.

Drabble JP/SB

Word Account 100, of course XD

**Y pasó.**

- ¿Eso..? – Sirius no podía creerlo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Pe..pero tú..

- Sí- le cortó Prongs

- No..- susurró su amante desconcertado

- Sí. Por ella.

- James..

- Lo sé.. – lo miró el chico de cabello azabache; ahora parecía más débil..

- Yo.. lo entiendo, creo..

- Va a estar bien, ya verás – dijo acariciando su mejilla. – sí, será mejor, más tranquilo..

- Tranquilo – repitió Padfoot

- Sólo es una boda

- No, no lo es. No es una boda... ¡Por Merlín, James, es tu maldita boda!

- Ya - sonrió el moreno, y susurró – Te amo.

_Fin._

**NdA** La boda de James y cómo da la noticia a su Padfoot.. ;)


	2. Despertar contigo

Disclaimer A JK Rowling pertenecen los personajes y lugares Oo. Sólo es mía la trama.

Drabble JP/SB

Words Account 105 XD

**Despertar contigo**

¡¡Prongsie!! – Sirius, ya vestido, lo llamaba por cuarta vez.

Un chico de pelo revuelto salía de entre el edredón con cara de sueño.

- Mmh.. no me llames.. así – dijo desperezándose.

- Va, levántate que hay mucho que hacer

- ¿De nuevo? – James, aún en la cama lo miraba sonriendo.

- No... no creo que.. debamos..

- Yaaa... – sonrió éste – ni que fuera la

- No lo es..- cortó - ..y no lo somos – alegó después, poco convincentemente.

- Exacto. Simples mejores amigos heterosexuales – dijo monótono James que, al ver la sonrisa de Sirius, añadió - ... que descubren juntos lo que es no serlo.

Fin.


	3. Luego

Disclaimer A JK Rowling pertenecen los personajes y lugares Oo. Sólo es mía la trama.

Drabble JP/SB

Words Account 100 Pozi XD

**Luego**

Sirius había seguido a James desde la Sala Común, quien ya más calmado había parado de correr y ahora, estaba sentado bajo ese ventanal, observando el estrellado cielo.

- James, yo.. – se acercó.

- N..no pasa nada, ...estoy bien, yo sólo..

- Sí que pasa. - afirmó el otro - por supuesto que pasa, Prongs.

- Lo.. siento. – dijo éste, en un susurro, cohibido.

- No lo hagas, James. No. Porque como ya te dije, sí que pasa.

Y lo besó.

Lo besó como James le había besado a él poco antes.

Y ambos lo supieron.

Pasaba... Y era amor.

Fin


	4. En la Biblioteca

Disclaimer A JK Rowling pertenecen los personajes y lugares Oo. Sólo es mía la trama.

Drabble JP/SB

Words Account 100, je.

**En la Biblioteca**

¡Media hora! – gritó exasperado Padfoot, mirando su reloj y el montón de libros ya consultados– media hora y nada – suspiró.

James sonrió a su mejor amigo – .. Sirius, es que el tema es difícil..

¡¡El Más Allá!! ¡¡El Cielo, la Vida..!! Dime Prongs, ¿por qué tuvimos que apuntarnos a Adivinación?

El chico de pelo azabache seguía mirando embobado a su amigo.

Qué guapo.. qué pelo.. qué cuerpo..

Y, quizá embaucado por estos pensamientos, o quizá para tranquilizarlo y que dejara de gritar, le besó.

Simplemente le besó.

Y Sirius entreabrió los ojos y supo qué era eso.. El Cielo.

Fin


	5. Lily Potter

Disclaimer A JK Rowling pertenecen los personajes y lugares Oo. Sólo es mía la trama.

Drabble JP/SB

Words Account 100.

**Lily Potter**

Los primeros rayos del día se colaban por los estores azules de la ventana.

La pareja que yacía en la cama estaba ya medio despierta.

- ¿Sospecha?

James sobresaltado se giró hacia él - ¿qué?

- ¿Sospecha? – repitió el chico acercándose a Prongs y acariciando lentamente su torso.

- N..no creo... - tomó la cara de Sirius y lo besó - ¿Por ..?

- Vienes menos – dijo simulando enfado.

- No es cierto – rió James y sabes que yo te amo a ti. Ella... – se incorporó un poco – ..nada

- Lo sé – sonrió Sirius besándolo – te quiero Prongs.

Y ambos sonrieron.

Fin


	6. Lo noto

Disclaimer A JK Rowling pertenecen los personajes y lugares Oo. Sólo es mía la trama.

Drabble JP/SB

Words Account 121 ;P

**Lo noto**

- Peter, oye.. estoo ¿has notado últimamente raros a Padfoot y a Prongs?

- Eh?

- Padfoot y Prongs – repitió.

- No sé.. puede. ¿Por?

- ¿De verdad que no?

- Nop. Tranquilo Moony, no creo que suceda nada.. no sé, nos lo habrían dicho ¿no crees?

Remus no lo creía, pero asintió.

---

- Ah, James por dios... ¿cómo aprendiste a..? – un gemido cortó a Sirius

- ¿Sí? – dijo, travieso. Y mirándolo fijamente - Te quiero tanto..

- Yo también... – otro gemido – te amo.. James..

- Sí – sonrió.

Otro torbellino de besos apasionados unieron los labios de los dos Gryffindor.

La puerta de la habitación se entreabrió pero la pareja no lo advirtió. Era Remus.

Y supo que era él quien tenía razón..

Fin


	7. No existe

Disclaimer A JK Rowling pertenecen los personajes y lugares Oo. Sólo es mía la trama.

Drabble JP/SB

Words Account 100

**No existe **

- Sirius, aquí no.. no podemos...

- ..Prongs.. – susurraba éste, en medio de la pasión jugando con el lóbulo de su mejor amigo.

- No pod...ah.. Sirius..Sirius...

Sus voces se confundían ahora con los besos que se daban y los pequeños gemidos que salían de la boca de ambos chicos.

Amor, pasión, desenfreno..

Y Remus escuchaba todo esto y Lily llevaba enterada casi dos semanas...

Ambos lo sabían.. y ambos callaban.

Si no lo dices, no existe.

Y la pareja de chicos regresaba de la cocina y se sentaba con su respectiva pareja..

Si no lo dices, no existe..

Fin


	8. Remus John Lupin

Disclaimer A JK Rowling pertenecen los personajes y lugares Oo. Sólo es mía la trama.

Drabble JP/SB

Words Account 101 (guau!)

**Remus John Lupin**

La pareja se hallaba en la Torre de Astronomía.

- La luna...

- No me lo recuerdes.. aún no sé qué haré.. – Sirius parecía agobiado

- Yo.. ¿no lo sabe?

- No.

- Ya.. ¿pero sospecha, no?

- De mí. Pero no de lo nuestro.

- Hay que decírselo. Y más después de lo que te ha hecho hoy.

- Ya..

- Podríamos hacer un trío.

- Joder James

- Siri, no te enfades – sonreía abrazándolo – mira, se lo decimos.. y..y lo tiene que comprender... ¿no crees?

- Sí.. mañana hablaremos con Moony. – sonriendo se giró – Y ahora, hablemos entre nosotros...

Fin


End file.
